


The second chance

by IsIs24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsIs24/pseuds/IsIs24
Summary: Sandor is trying his best to give a romantic proposal.





	The second chance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited! This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and I will be grateful if you let me know what you think!  
> P.S: English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes!

_Damn, I love her too bloody much._

That’s what Sandor keeps telling himself. Otherwise he wouldn’t be in this horrible situation…twice.

Here he was, sitting in front of the most beautiful woman; watching her speak to him about something he wasn’t actually hearing,, because all he could do was think of all the things that could go wrong this time. The waiter could lose the ring, or the man could fall and the ring could go flying all over the bloody restaurant, or she could say no…

What?! No, he shouldn’t let his fucking mind lead him to that precipice. Not now.

He shook his head and, taking a long gulp of-the much needed- wine, he heard a laugh that send shivers all over his body, anger still not forgotten because it was the fault of the owner of that bloody laugh that he was sitting here going through this maddening proposal…again.

He turned around a little so he could see the source of that laugh, but apparently it was just a blonde woman sitting in the table behind him. He turned his eyes again to Sansa and found her watching him with a worried look.

Yeah, is not like he could blame her. He knew he had been acting a little weird all the night: grumpier towards the waiter, barely eating his food while he always engulfed everything around him and fidgeting in the bloody and minuscule chair that he was sure was made to torture him. But hell, he could not help but thinking about the last time they were here a month ago…

**1 month ago**

Sandor walked to the bathroom where Sansa was getting her makeup done. He had been waiting patiently for half an hour since she said “I will be ready in 5 minutes”, chirping like the little bird she was.

“Hells Sans. We are going to be late!” He said while resting his shoulder against the door frame.

“I’m done! I’m done! I thought that you didn’t even wanted to go” she told him _still_ applying stuff on her face.

“Well I’m hungry and everybody is there already” Sandor was trying very hard to be patient, but the little bird was taking too bloody time to get ready! He was thinking about just grabbing her and toss her over his shoulder and get her inside the car, when she turned to him with a smile and doing a little pose indicating that she was done.

“Hm” He grumbled. She was beautiful but he was not going to tell her THAT right now when she was making them arrive LATE and making his nerves go crazy.

She giggled seeing his face and walked out with him following her. They got in the car and Sansa started talking about something she has seen in the TV earlier. He said little because his mind was repeating the plan over and over again:

Sandor had asked the advice of Arya and Margaery- who knows Sansa better than her sister and her best friend?-He knew the place: the restaurant where her parents had engaged, for the reason that it was her dream to become engage in the same place. The two devils had been of help choosing the ring, planning the day and the how. He remembers been especially grateful with their assistance choosing the ring; damn, he had no idea there were so many to choose from.

And sure, he was relieved that they had planned the day so Sansa wouldn’t be suspicious: Arya told her that they will be celebrating Bran’s graduation. Hells, Sandor was nervous about the proposal, but having to do it in front of all her family was driving him crazy. Although he would do it because Arya said that Sansa wanted the family present in all her special days.

The actual part that he _hated_ and still didn’t know how he had let the two helpers of Satan to drag him into it was the HOW: Margaery insisted that Sansa loved the idea of a ring hidden inside the dessert. Apparently they had seen it in a movie once and Sansa said it was “beautiful and romantic”. More like “stupid and cheesy” if you asked Sandor. Who on their right minds would want to get the ring covered in chocolate cake? Aaand, worst of all, what if Sansa didn’t see it and EATS it???

Sandor had been having nightmares about that particular scenario. BUT he put up with all that shit because he wanted to make her happy.

_Damn, I love her too bloody much._

They arrived to the restaurant and found everybody already sited. Ned stood up to greet them and Catelyn was next hugging Sansa with special enthusiasm and a glint in her eyes full of emotion. _Hells, could she be any more obvious?_ \- Thought Sandor, rolling his eyes.

Around the table where all the other siblings: Robb and her wife, Jon, Arya and her “friend” Gendry, Bran, Rickon and Margaery. _Wait! What is she doing here?_

“Hello you two!!Earlier I was returning a book to Arya and they asked me to come to celebrate Bran’s graduation” Margaery said while they seated in the two chairs unoccupied between her and Gendry.

“That’s wonderful! I texted you earlier asking if tomorrow you wanted to go to the mall. Now I see why you ignored me!” Sansa said to her best friend, smiling and blissfully oblivious.

“Yeah? Since when is your hobby read?” Sandor said trying to get his most deadly stare directed at her. Sansa kicked him under the table for being rude, but Margaery only smiled knowingly and said:“That depends, if the story _engages_ my attention!”

The waiter arrived just in time to take the attention of everybody out of that dangerous woman. When all of them had ordered they began talking of the big graduation, about Rickon’s many detections in school. Robb’s job and other things. After a while the food was served and Sandor lost track of the conversation deep in thought. Arya was the one in charge of give the ring to the waiter before they arrived, _what if she forgot???_ No! She had sent him a message saying that it was done.

He saw Sansa leaning to him to say something in a low voice, so he lowered his head to her.

“Love, are you okey?” she asked with a concerned expression.

“Yeah, I’m fine little bird. Why?”

“You are very quiet and have barely eaten and you said before leaving that you were very hungry” she was right, looking at his plate that was almost full. He laughed and put a good piece of meat on his fork.

“I’m alright. It was too hot but now is fine” and engulfed the food all the while cursing himself. _What kind of lame excuse was that?_ Hells, he was not good with this. Sansa looked not at all convinced but she let it go and continued eating.

When all had finished the waiter came and they began to order their desserts. Catelyn, Arya, Gendry, Rickon and Sansa ordered chocolate cake; it was their favorite in this place. The others didn’t want anything, but Margaery who was distracted talking to Robb’s wife and didn’t heard anything choose an ice cream.

Sandor could feel his heart galloping like a horse inside his chest and the moment was like from a movie when everything it’s moving in a dramatic slow motion. All too quickly the cakes were on the table. _Shit! That was fast, that took only like 2 seconds._ He watched Sansa smiling in delight at the sight of the delicious dessert.

One bite.

Two bites.

Three bites…

_What the fuck???_ _She must have founded the ring already! At least… Did she swallow it?!?_

He turned horrified to Arya, who was staring intently at Sansa. He observed that she also had a chocolate cake…And three other people…

_What if the stupid waiter mixed up the cakes? FUCK!_

At the exact same moment that that thought came through his mind, Rickon, who had been eating his cake in a very enthusiastic way, started coughing.

_Damn! The worst that could happen: he killed Sansa’s little brother with the ring!_

But no. Ned gave Rickon some slaps on his back and Rickon stopped coughing.

“I’m fine! I just ate too fast” Rickon said laughing and drinking a sip of water.

_I’m being paranoic. Rickon didn’t have the ring._ He took a big breath trying to calm himself and turned his eyes back at Sansa who, to his horror had almost finished with her cake. In that moment Margaery laid her eyes in Sansa’s plate and with a much panicked face and raised voice asked:

“You didn’t ordered lemon cake?!”

“No! I love this chocolate cake. It’s the best chocolate cake in the world!” Sansa said, some way between amused and confused.

“But you ALWAYS eat lemon cake! It’s your favorite!” Margaery insisted without taken her eyes of the chocolate cake, as if the dessert had started talking and she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Yes, but this chocolate cake beats the lemon cake they have here” Sansa giggled.

“Oh no!” Arya groaned, putting her hands on her head. “Sandor! Come with me I need to talk to you”

Sandor was just sitting there trying to understand everything. He stood up giving Sansa one last resigned look and followed Arya to the entrance.

“Margaery ruined everything! I’m going to kill her!” whispered Arya, looking really mad.

“What do you mean?” Sandor growled. He could feel the beginning of a head ache that only increased when Margaery join them.

“Sandoooor! I’m sorry! I thought that Sansa would be ordering a lemon cake and that’s what I told the waiter, but she ordered chocolate cake and…” _Shit!_ Now Sandor understood. He closed his eyes trying to remain calm as Margaery continued explaining and looking like a crazy woman swatting her arms around. He opened his eyes and found Arya glaring at Margaery and Margaery watching him with the puppy-eyes-after-they-eat-your-shoes.

“I told you YOU HAD to talk to the waiter. You told me you could do it!- Sandor snarled at Arya.

“Yes, but I was running late so Margaery was in charge of that. And why are you yelling at me if she was the one to ruin everything!” Arya said raising her voice and dragging more attention of the people around.

“Because Margaery can’t stay focused for long and YOU were the one who would do it!”

“Hey! I can stay focused! I do plenty of…” Margaery cut herself at seeing the are-you-kidding-me looks of both of them. Sandor inhaled deeply and said:

“I’m going to take back the ring and do it my way in another occasion without you two devils ruining everything!” He left them there and talked to a waiter who looked like he was going to piss himself at the sight of Sandor’s murdering look. Then returned to the table where he found that the two demons were already seated and, by the pity looks the rest of the family gave him, all knew about the change of plans.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You look somewhat angry” Sansa asked him with her sweet voice painted with concern and totally oblivious to everything.

“I don’t feel too good. I have a head ache” It wasn’t _exactly_ a lie.

“Oh! Well we can leave now if you want. We already finished” Sansa offered giving him a comforting smile.

**Present time**

Sandor shook his head of those memories to see the waiter arrive with Sansa’s dessert. The waiter put the plate on the table while Sansa chirped him a “Thank you”.

The moment she turned her eyes to the plate her smile froze and her eyes opened full of surprise at the sight of _something else_ where her cake should be. Sandor could feel the tension of his body waiting for her reaction. She looked at him, still with her eyes fully open. He cleared his throat and took the little box that lay open on the plate showing the delicate ring.

“Sansa. You know I’m not good with this fuc- hm, kind of thing. I will keep it simple. I love you. Will you marry me?” He asked with what he hoped was a firm and confident voice.

He saw how Sansa’s eyes were beginning to water. “YES!” She said before throwing her arms around his neck. “I love you Sandor” came her muffled voice against his neck. When they broke apart from the embrace they were smiling.

“Let me put this on your finger then” He grabbed her hand and slipped the ring through her slender finger. She tilted her head to give him a kiss and then they heard a scream of joy. They turned and founded Arya and Margaery, the former with her cell phone, apparently recording everything, coming closer to their table and trapping the new engaged couple in a big hug.

“Girls! What are you doing here? I’m so happy! You knew everything?” Sansa squealed.

“Fuck! What are you two devils doing here?!” Sandor growled, moving away from the infernal embrace. He was not one to go around showing affection for everybody and much less in public. Only to his little bird.

“Well we couldn’t miss the engagement of our favorite girl” said Margaery, focusing the camera to the other three.

“Aaand we had to record the all thing to show the rest of the family” Arya stated, as a matter of fact.

“That’s so sweet! I want to show them” Sansa said smiling at Sandor who groaned but choose to not say anything because he knew that he would do what she asked. He only thought once again:

_Damn. I love her too bloody much._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
